


Terra Fire

by FairyNova



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: La prisión era mixta. Llena de los peores criminales. Hombres y mujeres sólo dormían separados.-¡Cállalo o dámelo! – Grito un hombre.Jet termino en una de las prisiones del fuego
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	Terra Fire

Jet fue capturado después de inundar una colonia del Fuego. Llevado a la prisión de máxima seguridad. No duro mucho tiempo trapeando pisos. A los pocos meses de conseguir muchos castigos, el odio común de los guardias y el desprecio de varios prisioneros, se hizo la nana de varios bebés y niños nacidos en prisión.   
La guerra era algo a lo que Jet se acostumbró rápido. Él era un hijo de la guerra. Bastardo parido en una tarde de verano que hizo arder el pastizal, quemando los muchos cuerpos de su gente. Se fortaleció con cada remetida que Guerra le palpitaba en la sangre cuando peleaba contra los soldados invasores. Pronto, demasiado pronto cubrió con un escudo amplio a otros niños, pequeños y llorosos. Hambrientos como sucios. Les enseño pelear. A odiar. Era bueno despertando a la mitad de la noche, herido por el fuego, para calamar las pesadillas de los más pequeños en medio del bosque.  
Acostumbrado a los cólicos, eructos y orines, Jet tomo al bebé de la mujer de la nación tierra que despreciaba a su carne, quedándose en la esquina de su celda. Jet supuso por los ojos del crío que era un mestizo de la guerra. Otro como él, pero tan diferente.   
La prisión era mixta. Llena de los peores criminales. Hombres y mujeres sólo dormían separados. Antes de que la noche callera y los guardias los encerraran, todos convivían. Si el niño no era hijo de un violador criminal, lo era de un criminal guardia. La madre lo dejaría morir. Otros presos ya habían amenazado con romperle el cuello si no se callaba.  
-¡Cállalo o dámelo! – Grito un hombre.  
Jet le rompió la nariz con su puño. Le golpeo tan duro que le punzo la carne. El golpe fue a matar. Si estaba en prisión, santo no era… seguro asesino a muchos antes. Que se muriera en su sangre era lo más justo. Ningún guardia le reprendió, u otro reo reclamo su salvaje ataque.   
El niño era suyo, como lo fue El Duque, Ari, y los otros cincuenta niños que le admiraban.   
Se acercó al guardia más decente. El hombre apenas miraba algo “horrible” y se interponía. Llevaba a varios hombres a la enfermería. Procuraba poner raciones extras entre su uniforme y las repartía. Jet no confiaba en las lagartijas sin alma del fuego, pero si la nación tuviera algo mínimo decente eso era el no maestro que le miro aterrado.  
-Ocupo alimentarlo. Se morirá si no come. También ocupo una manta.   
-¡Por Agni! Regrésalo a su madre.   
-¿Qué hará una mujer del reino Tierra con un hijo del fuego? Lo aplastara con una roca. No sería el primero. Yo lo haría – Jet recogió a muchos huérfanos. La tierra era su pobre madre azotada y furiosa, dura más allá de la comprensión – Consígueme leche de cabra-oveja, limón, mantequilla, huevos y miel.   
-Es un bebé no un cachorro.   
-¿Oh? – Jet le agarro por el cuello, le dirigió la misma feroz mirada de cuando degollaba maestros fuego. Odiaba a esa gente - Yo que voy a saber de cómo mantener niños vivos… ¡Sólo me encargue de cada puñetero huérfano que dejaron a morir en los escombros e incendios!  
.  
.  
.  
Pronto la celda de Jet no daba para cinco niños. Apenas se corriera la voz de lo que hizo con el bebé. Otras mujeres que no deseaban tener a sus hijos, se los dejaron en su celda. Jet conocía algunas de las mujeres, otra nunca supo quienes fueron. Todos los niños tenían algo de la nación del fuego, y los que podrían pasar desapercibidos en apariencia, desaparecería cuando mostraran si tenían inclinación a un control elemental.   
El Alcaide Ukano hizo una de sus rondas comunes. Las inspecciones semestrales a profundidad. Pidiendo y revisando informes, se topó con la anomalía de Jet y su guardería. Horrorizado, pidió que le condujeran hasta el susodicho. Los soldados ofrecieron traérselo, pero, Ukano era terco… aún enamorado de la idea de su gloriosa nación, medio muerto por los crímenes de guerra que se necesitaban para ser una gran Nacion, fue hacia Jet.   
Jet dejo a los niños tras sí, conto a los ocho guardias rodeando su celda y al famoso Alcaide. Jet desplazo sus piernas, equilibrándose mientras preparaba sus brazos para un duelo. Ukano identifico la postura como la de un maestro marcial.   
Su esposa Michi deseaba tanto volver a tener un hijo. Lo platicaron por mucho tiempo. Y justo cuando el señor del Fuego lo reconocía, sintió que no era para él. Muchos días enfermo por leer lo que el Alcaide de Prisión Plataforma hacía para mantener la disciplina. Su cuñado se burlaba de sus suaves formas y su política blanda, pero ahora, frente a Jet, que se interponía entre esos niños con la desventaja del mundo, pensó en su hija Mai y su esposa.   
-Estoy trabajando en una propuesta… una escuela diferente, es más bien una casa – Los guardias se tensaron – Las escuelas de las colonias no aceptan a los hijos de cualquiera. Es contradictorio porque…  
-No – Rumio.   
-Es simple. Saldrás de prisión. Podrás llevarte a estos niños.   
-No.  
-Se les proporcionara lo que necesiten. Estarán dentro de uno de nuestros estados.   
\- ¿y? ¿Les mostrare lo grandiosa que es la Nación Fuego? – Escupió.   
-Si.  
Jet se abalanzo. Al guardia que reacciono más rápido y le lanzo una llama, le rompió el brazo y consiguió aterrizar sobre el alcaide. Mantuvo su puño en el aire, esperando, pensando… esto ya le ganaba estar en un refrigerador durante dos días, congelándose las bolas… ¿Quién cuidaría de sus niños? Evito las peleas por lo mismo. Se escondió en su celda y preparo la comida. ¿Y ahora? ¿Aparecía el jefe de jefes en la prisión, y le rompía la cara? Estos bastardos le echarían al frio con todo y bebés. Saldría con cadáveres.   
Estaba furioso.  
La sangre que ardió el día que la guerra lo pario, volvió a quemar… como ese mar líquido que hasta los maestros fuegos temían. Lava venenosa incitándole a quemar todo. Destruir todo.   
-Tu reino los mata… nuestra nación puede albergarlos – Dijo por ultimo. Aceptando la voluntad del único capaz de hacer su pequeño sueño realidad. Si Jet daba la vuelta, nadie más aceptaría. Los errores de su Nación serian escondidos bajo la alfombra – Dales un lugar. Leí tu expediente. Te encontraron en un bosque.   
Jet fue a Ba Sing Se antes de terminar como un anarquista. Las condiciones eran precarias. Comida podrida. Un rey ajeno a la política. Un reinado que marcaba a su gente como ganado, lo más bajo de lo bajo, envenenado a las mujeres para tener un control de natalidad, borrando y manipulando memorias. El reino al que servía, le traiciono una vez.   
-Si veo algo que no me gusta, sabrás porque me llaman La Aniquilación del Fuego.   
Ukano calmo a sus guardias, encrespados por el ataque seguían viendo a ambos con asco. Ukano lo sabía. Los entendía. La Nación, la madre patria era invencible, era superior… su gente no era diferente, era belicista. Y él un pacifista. Le despreciaron por no ordenar quemar al joven.   
Entregaría el control de Caldera a su Cuñado. Seguro que disfrutaría meterse con los prisioneros, mantener una record perfecto. 

.  
.  
.

Rasha fue su primer niño. El primer bebé dentro de la prisión. Jet lo adoraba. Era el vivo reflejo del Fuego, pero a sus cinco años consiguió hacer su primera tierra control. Rasha hizo surcos en la tierra para plantar las semillas de tomates. A Jet le dio un infarto. Él esperaba Fuego. Que tostara las lechugas y coles. Deseaba tanto que pudiera ir a una de esas estúpidas escuelas colonas sin pendejos niños que le hicieran menos por ser diferente.  
Pero los niños no eran el único problema.   
Algunos valientes idiotas, hombres crecidos y curtidos, asediaban su hogar. Empezaban incendios o pintaban las paredes. Destrozaban las puertas. Eso hasta que se cansó. Los espero una noche. Los oficiales que lo conocían tampoco intervenían por su gente. Molestarlo era una pésima idea.   
Él era sólo un adolescente cuando levanto el movimiento contra el fuego. Un anarquista en la Tierra. Asesino del Fuego. Y lo que lo hacía aun peor es que era un padre preocupado por sus pequeños. Listo a matar. Y asesinar era siempre la primera opción. 

-¿Papá, porque no soy un maestro fuego?  
Jet prefería que le arrancaran la lengua a tener la temida conversación. Hablar de sexo, reproducción, amor…era preferible.   
-Hoy un niño me dijo rata colona. Me empujo. Cuando trato de quemarme – Jet arrugo su ceño – Lo enterré – Bien aprendido. Jet le palmeo la cabeza. Orgulloso de las lecciones efectivas. Si inmovilizas a un maestro, solo le queda reptar y esperar el cuchillo – Me llamo falso. Dijo que no era de la nación Fuego, pero yo nací del fuego. Tengo sus ojos. Tengo su piel. Soy igual a ellos. Pero no escupo fuego. No soy un fabricante de cenizas.   
Jet le puso su dedo en los suaves labios. Él escupió el insulto. Rasha no tenía que decirse así. Rasha era un buen niño. Un… maestro tierra de la nación Fuego.   
-Ya lo veras, amor… deja que el tiempo pase y tendrás a más como tú – Lo abrazo – Cuando el señor del Fuego gane la guerra – Jet no creía lo que decía. Nunca vio la caída del Fuego tan lejos como hoy. Y si la nación perecía ¿Rasha seria refugiado el resto de su vida? Un paria. Jet tuvo miedo del odio que tenía a la Nación y terror, terror de que se atrevería a ayudar a la maldita por su hijo – Habrá muchos maestro tierra tan pálidos como la nieve. Maestros Fuego como tus hermanos… color canela a la brasa, tan marrones que la noche los ocultara. Ya veras, mi amado hijo.   
-No te pongas triste, papá.  
-Resístete, Rasha…   
-No llores. No triste, papi.  
-No estoy triste, hijo.  
Rasha limpio las lágrimas… jet siguió con ellas.  
-Estoy furioso.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Debiste verme – Rasha llego a la cocina. Sin quitarse la armadura. Las botas manchaban el piso. Llenas de lodo. Jet rodo los ojos. Aun ocupado en servir la comida en los platos. Casa llena con treinta niños – Nadie podía llegar hasta la última habitación. Los tiradores Yuyan no acertaron ni una vez. Estoy seguro que su general no estará contento. Se supone que son una tropa de elite. Clavan a una mosca, pero no a un asesino.   
-Quítate las botas, mocoso – Jet rodo los ojos. Lavo el piso y le gustaba que permaneciera limpio. Los más pequeños estaban aprendiendo a gatear.   
-Entonces tome dos bloques de tierra, subí en ellos y escale por la pared – Jet sentía un dolor agudo punzarle detrás de los ojos – Abrí la pared de la habitación como un cierre. ¡Zimp! Hice polvo la roca y la esparcí. La humareda me dejo ir y logre sacarlo. ¡Padre, ponme atención! – Se quejó.  
-Eso hago – Claro que balancear seis platos en los brazos para llevarlos a la mesa, no parecía ser suficiente atención para Rasha.  
-Padre – Volvió a reclamar - ¡Salve al príncipe Zuko!  
-Ya te escuché. Ahora lávate las manos. Te preparare una ducha. Te cocinare algo después. Felicitaciones, hijo.   
-¡Use el movimiento especial que me enseñaste! – Intento desesperadamente – Use las dos espadas en la pared. Y me moví contra él.   
-¿Contra el príncipe? – Se burló.  
-¡No! – Sufrió indignado – Contra el asesino.   
-¿Y su alteza real no dijo algo?  
Rasha asintió. inseguro.   
-Preparare té.   
-Tu odias el té – Bufo.   
-Pero Zuko lo adora.   
.  
.  
.

La casa “Matouka” era para los mestizos agua. Fuego en el arroyo. La casa “Ardenti Terra” para mestizos tierra. Y entre todas las Ardenti Terra la más cercana era la de la Aniquilación del Fuego. Zuko monto su precioso animal.   
Como imagino. La casa hogar no era la mejor, pero por diferencia la más amplia y mejor equipada de entre todas las casas. Toco, y los niños, reconociéndole, reverenciaban, se quedaban en el suelo. Zuko lo encontraba incomodo, pero las cortesías eran necesarias para los ciudadanos de segunda categoría.   
-Estoy buscando a Jet.  
Los pequeños lo llevaron adentro. Y Jet, era como lo recordaba. Cabello salvaje. Sonrisa creída. Mal humor por todas partes. Un pesado hombre que sabía luchar con sus grandes músculos. Todo un hombre, muy lejos del muchacho flaco, muerto de hambre que arrastraron desde las prisiones.  
Jet le metió a fuerzas en la mano una taza de té. Jazmín. Reverencio y luego le golpeo. Los niños asustados, salieron corriendo. El soldado que le salvo, se interpuso. Inseguro de enfrentar a su padre. Tratando de saber que se le había metido en la cabeza a Jet para atacar a una realeza de la nación.   
-No.  
-No he pedido nada.  
-Lo que sea es no – Zuko suspiro – Hace años, escapaste… te busque como un perro, te di caza… entregue a tu padre. Por Rasha. No voy a arriesgarme a nada.   
-Escape de palacio. Pero sólo eso. El señor del fuego me quiere muerto. Pese a que no soy un peligro. Pero tampoco me dejara ir. Por favor. Déjame ayudarte. Debes estar cansado.   
-¿Un príncipe limpiando pisos, y cambiando pañales?  
-Haces más que eso – Señalo a Rasha – Lo enseñaste a pelear. ¿Crees que no reconozco los movimientos de la oposición? los enseñas a pelear como la Tierra. Sabes que esta prohibido.   
-Los enseño a matar maestros Tierra.   
-Ayúdame a matar a mi padre y hermana – Rasha jadeo – Y no tendrás que inclinarte nunca más. En la Nación del Fuego o en el Reino Tierra.   
-¿Tienes aliados? – Zuko apretó los labios – No podrías hacer pasar el mando político sin una guerra civil. Mandarán a mis hijos o al volcán más cercano o los harán matar a la gente que tanto intentaron agradar – Zuko no tenía forma de asegurar lo contrario – A diferencia de mi, Zuko… mis hijos adoran a su podrida nación. Aman a esta cosa que tanto les desprecia… y la Tierra no será diferente. Aquí al menos tienen un lugar. Un propósito. El príncipe que recuerdo, adora a su nación. Ama a su pueblo y nunca intentaría arrastrar a sus vasallos al sufrimiento. ¿O es que mis hijos mestizos no valen tu consideración?   
Zuko no quería ser mal entendido.   
-Ya soportaste años. Somos dos viejos – Jet así se sentía. Treinta y cinco años pesaban – Ozai no tarda en morirse por si solo. O Azula lo mata y sube al trono… y tengo que ganarme a tu hermana. O en uno de sus arranques prohibirá el mestizaje bajo agni kai. Esta loca. Si por ella fuera, hubiera marcado a Rasha. Lo sabes. Ya viviste miserable… ¿Qué te cuesta seguir miserable?   
-Mi vida.  
-¿Cuál vida, Zuko?   
-¡Tengo una! – Grito – Tengo una flota de soldados en mis manos.   
-Piensas que viniste a buscar un viejo amor que, por amor… no te va a vencer y entregar a la princesa. Me tienes en alta estima, Zuko.  
Zuko asintió. No tendría nada más. Se fijó en Rasha. En la Tierra lo hubieran matado. Aplastado sus manos, sacado un ojo, y dejado para mendigar. Algunos soldados preferirían tenderlo en el bosque, amarrado para que las bestias lo devoraran. Si la mitad de los niños de Jet siguieran viéndose tan bonitos, serían llevados a burdeles para atender a clientes que adorarían sentir que doblegaron al Fuego. El moño de su cabello se llevaba con orgullo, vestían sus ropas rojas, y recitaban las gracias de Ozai al alba. No podían aspirar a ninguna carrera política, y en la milicia sólo sobresaldrían si fueran tan buenos como Rasha. constructores, granjeros… productores de segunda, por ser seres humanos de segunda.   
Niños vivos.   
-No te reconocí cuando entraste así – Le dijo – Tenia un sable en la garganta, así que… tampoco es del todo mi culpa. Eras un pequeño bebé cuando te conocí. Eras tan bonito, y llorabas alto. Jet estaba tan asustado… - Jet rodo los ojos, claro que estaba asustado. Azula tenia a Rasha colgando del pie. Amenazando con dárselo de comer a un Rinocomodo sino aceptaba salir a cazar al príncipe desobediente que previamente se coló a su casa, y corrió apenas pudo. Dejándolo con una princesa cabreada – El tiempo pasa rápido. Te contare algo. Yo soy la razón por la que tu padre no se busca una mujer.   
Rasha lo supo verdad. Jet se quedó tan quieto. Sin vergüenza, sólo tristeza. De alguna manera sospecho algo así. Su queridísimo y amado padre, veía todas las noches una corona del Fuego… una joya real que sólo portaban los príncipes. Y Jet no buscaría a la loca de la princesa.   
-Zuko. Deja de contarle cosas innecesarias.   
-Mi padre seguirá atacándome. Tratando de matarme. Y Rasha no podrá evitarlo. Ni yo. Me descuidare algún momento. ¿En la comida, o en la recamara? Tengo que esperar a que pase.   
Jet golpeo el suelo.   
-¡Bien! Asesinaremos a Ozai pero apoyaras a Azula, la mantendrás contenta para que no voltee a ver las casas mestizas.   
Rasha salió corriendo.   
-¿Le dirá a alguien? - Zuko era el peor conspirando.   
-No.  
Jet entrelazo su mano con la de Zuko. Habían pasado quince años desde que se vieron.   
-Guarde tu mascara – Le dijo a Zuko – La limpie. Y pinte de azul. Se ve como nueva.   
-Gracias.   
-Usaremos un sedante. Lo dejará atontado, no me sentirá llegar. Sólo asegúrate que los guardias no sean mis mestizos. Apuesto a que tu hermana lo sabe.   
-Muchas gracias, Jet.   
-Prometimos estar siempre juntos, Zuko. En las buenas y en las malas. En los genocidios o asesinatos. Es sólo que hasta ahora lo podemos intentar cumplir. 

Si. Esa tarde en la que nació cuando la Nación del Fuego ataco, Jet sólo creyó que viviría para matarla. Ahora vivía para poner a Azula en el trono, protegiendo al Fuego porque no tenía cabida en ningún otro lado.


End file.
